


Regret

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: When Yoruichi left Soul Society to help Urahara she left Sui Feng behind. Her intentions were good. She believed it would keep the girl safe and give her a chance to stand on her own feet. Coming to the realization that she was wrong hits hard. A poem retelling of the end of Yoruichi and Sui Feng's fight in Soul Society.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Regret

She lays there now  
Upon her knees looking  
Up to the sky there,  
In open wailing as  
She asks you again  
Why you left  
Without a single word,  
Or taking her with.

The reason seemed so clear  
Back those ten years  
When you left it all  
Behind to sneak out  
A friend and those  
Who were dear to him,  
Despite what the Court  
Had to say about any  
Of what he thought.

It’d be safer,  
She’d be well;  
That’s what you said.  
She’s off on her own,  
Finally able to grow  
Into her own.  
It’d be better  
To keep her family  
From hunting her down  
And striking her name  
From the family register,  
Only to speak of her  
With disdain, a traitor.

You told yourself that,  
And it seemed to you then  
To be so simple and clear,  
But as you look at  
The remains of a woman  
Who never once stood  
Of her own volition,  
Who never had a name  
That was hers and hers alone  
You’re starting to think  
That maybe you’d been wrong. 


End file.
